My Stupidly Awesom Best Friend
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: my friend had this on her profile and i thought it was fiction material. ENJOY!


Author's Note: This is a quick one-shot. It's a lil' thing my friend had posted on her profile so I decide to make it into a fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls. If I did, it would be a series about growing up with super powers and would be a number 1 hit on Cartoon Network.

**Friends: Will bail you out of jail**

_Best Friends: Will look at you and say, "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!"_

I looked down at the cold gray floor and sighed. I really truly hated this place. I would rather be here than at home anyways. I could imagine the lecture Blossom has for me when I get home. Then the person in front of me started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He just continued laughing. I shook my head- Butch was always so idiotic.

"That was freakin' awesome! WE GOTTA DO IT AGAIN!" he exclaimed after he was done laughing. I just shook my head in chuckled.

**Friends: Have to write down your phone number**

_Best Friends: Have your ass on speed dial_

Blossom and Bubbles walked out of the school and down the steps. They walked up to Brick, Boomer, and Butch and looked at Butch in anticipation.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Butch asked. Bubbles giggled.

"No silly. I just wanted to know where Buttercup is," Bubbles said in her high-pitched sweet voice. Butch took a moment to ponder on this statement. Then he shrugged.

"I dunno. Let me call her then," he said and took out his phone. Blossom began to say the digits for the phone number but Butch held up his hand to shush her. He pressed one button on his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Buttercup's voice asked. Butch smirked, for he had her number on speed dial.

**Friends: Only know a few things about you**

_Best Friends: Could write a very embarrassing biography about your life_

Buttercup sat down in the chair and smoothed out her skirt. She didn't want to look slutty on camera. She smiled and the news reporter introduced the viewers to her.

"We are here interviewing Buttercup Utonium of the very famous PowerPuff Girls. So tell me Buttercup. What is it like to live with your sisters?" The reporter asked. Buttercup opened her mouth to speak but she wasn't able to say anything because the door slammed open. Butch walked over to her and plopped down in the couch next to her.

"What's up BC?" he asked casually as he placed his arm around her shoulder. She shoved it off.

"And who are you?" the reporter asked him. Butch smiled evilly at the camera and introduced himself.

"HI! I'm Butch Jojo, Buttercup's best friend," Butch said, obviously winking to the ladies.

"Best friend eh? Any dirt you got on Buttercup?" the reporter asked. Buttercup's eyes widened. She knew that Butch would spill all of her secrets She groaned and listened as Butch excitedly told them of the day her shirt got snagged on a locker door and she flashed the whole school.

**Friends: Have to be reminded not to tell**

_Best Friends: Already know not to_

Buttercup walked into her room and slumped on her bed. She'd just embarrassed herself in front of her childhood crush! How could she ever face him ever again?

There was a knock on her door. Using her x-ray vision, she checked who it was. It was none other than Butch Jojo, her best friend. She sniffed one more time and wiped the tears that were threatening to spill on her cheeks.

"Come in," she said in a low volume. Butch heard this of course, due to his keen sense of hearing. As soon as Butch saw the look on Buttercup's face he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked Buttercup. She shook her head 'no' and shut her mouth. He sighed- she was always so hard headed.

"Tell me already," he said growing impatient. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Ok but do" "You promise not to tell? Always." He finished for her.

**Friends: Ask you what's wrong**

_Best Friends: Are already loading up a shot gun to kill that Mother Fucker_

BC sniffled as another tear escaped her eye. From across the room Butch saw that single tear. He remembered what happened at school that day. Someone wrote "Buttercup the slut! Buttercup's a whore. She fucks on Saturdays and Fridays even more!" He quickly got angry and pulled out a shot gun (from god knows where) and walked towards Buttercup.

"Where is she?" he asked darkly. Buttercup's eye widened when she saw the gun.

"Put it away!" she yelled. Butch pouted but inside he was smiling. He was gonna punch the bitch instead.

**Friends: Will call the ambulance if you fall off a bridge**

_Best Friends: Get in a rowboat and save your stupid ass_

Butch and I were at the old town bridge just hanging out. I was sitting on the bridge's ledge, with my feet dangling over the water. We were reminiscing on all the fun times we had when we were younger.

"Ah. Good times BC, those were good times," he said patting my back which caused me to slip and free fall into the river below. I resurfaced but the current was too strong and was pulling me away. I know I should be panicking but all I could think was 'Fuck you Butch'.

Then I heard whistling. I looked up to see Butch, in a rowboat, taking his sweet ole time coming to rescue me. I flailed my arms and yelled as loud as I could.

"Hey dumbass would you hurry up? I don't feel like drowning today!" I swear I was drunk when I declared him my best friend.

**Friends: Would leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing**

_Best Friends: Kick the whole crowd's ass that left you_

Me and Mitch were having an argument. He claimed that I was a cheap skanky bitch that should leave him alone. I was on the brink of tears when Mitch fell to the ground. He was clutching his jaw. I turned to Butch, who had his hand outstretched from the punch, and hugged him. He put his arm around my waist protectively.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again. EVER!" he threatened. He picked me up bridal style and took me home and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Friends: Help you find your prince**

_Best Friends: Kidnap him and bring him to you_

I sat there crying over him for about 3 hours. I mean come on! It's just Mitch. I was crying on Butch's shoulder so badly his whole right side of his shirt was drenched.

"Come on BC. Don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad," Butch said lifting up my chin. I looked at him through my bangs.

"I think I'll never find my prince charming," I said sadly.

"I think you will."

"Really where and when?" I asked sarcastically. I was hoping to make him laugh but he just gave me a serious look.

"Right here," he said leaning closer and kissing me. My heart thumped so hard I thought it would break out of my chest and kill me. I was blushing so hard my head hurt. My mind felt like a god damn fruit smoothie blending.

He pulled away and smiled. I smiled back. I was finally happy.

**Friends: Are only through High School/ Collage**

_Best Friends: Are for life_

I sat on my couch. I had the best life ever. I'm 27, pregnant and still with my high school sweetheart. He's so amazing and the best husband ever. Yeah that's right, I'm still with Butch. Never in my life would I ever think I'd marry him. In some ways we still are best friends and not husband and wife.

"Babe, wanna go out to the ole bridge? I could push you off again!" Butch called from our bed room. I rolled my eyes. He might be my husband, but he's still-and forever will be- my stupidly awesome best friend.

Me: Awww Buttercup x Butch fluff!

Buttercup: :) Love you babe

Butch: I love you too sweetie * kisses her on her head*

Me: *smacks Blaze* How come you don't do that lovey dovey stuff with me? *pouts*

Blaze: I'm sorry babe

Me: Don't BABE ME! *storms out*

Blaze: I'm glad she is her own evil side geez.

ME: I HEARD THAT!

Sakura: No RRK was harmed in the making of this ending author's note

Sakuro: Bye bye! Here's a cookie!


End file.
